A Goldsworthy Life
by The Dragon Gal
Summary: A new story hehe, when you got ideas you gotta type right? Okay so this is about Eli and Clare(of course)and they have twins. A daughter, Elizabeth (I'm obsessed with this name, I had to use it) and a son, Logan, and what they face through life. Enjoy! (Ps: this whole chapter goes through the first year of there lives and I love to get into detail when it comes to rooms and appear
1. The First Year

**A new story hehe, when you got ideas you gotta type right? Okay so this is about Eli and Clare(of course)and they have twins. A daughter, Elizabeth (I'm obsessed with this name, I had to use it) and a son, Logan, and what they face through life. Enjoy! (Ps: this whole chapter goes through the first year of there lives and I love to get into detail when it comes to rooms and appearence)**

It was 3 in the morning, and all you could hear was crying in the Goldsworthy house. Clare was woken by the loud cries of her twins. But before she could even get up, Eli was already out the door of their master bedroom.

He had went to baby Elizabeth's hot pink room. And gotten the crying girl out of her wooden crib. He held her close to his chest and rocked her back and forth in his arms. He sat in the wooden rocking chair that was in the corner of her room, and wrapped a hot pink blanket around her, since the room was cold. And sat in the chair, her in his arms close to his chest, looking down at her, rocking her back and forth.

Clare watched him from the doorway. He deffinately was an amazing father, how any could ever say otherwise she'll never know. While she was watching them, Logan started to cry, so she went to his room, and got him out of his crib. She cradled him in her arms, and he started to calm down, so she sat down in the rocking chair that sat in the corner in his room (They got matching rocking chairs for the two nurserys.

***Two months later***

The Goldsworthy twins started crawling when they were about two and a half months old. They were getting big fast and it was pretty impressive how they were so active so young. Everyday Adam Torres would come over and play with the twins, he enjoyed it.

About two weeks after the twins started crawling, Adam was helping Eli baby proof the house. He had brought Fiona, and their niece (Drew and Bianca's daughter) Gigi with him. Gigi was about two years old, but that didn't mean she couldn't play with the twins. Fiona and Clare sat at the island in the kitchen talking while they watched Eli and Adam make the living room baby safe.

The boys put up a baby gate in front of the kitchen entry, the stair way, and in front of the dining room entry. In the living room they covered all the corners with pillows and made sure the kids couldn't get hurt.

A couple days later, Eli took Adam with him to go shopping, while Fiona volunteered to help Clare with the twins. Poor baby Logan was sick that day, so Fiona and Clare had to keep the kids apart. Clare spent two hours trying to get Logan's 100.3 fever down. She kept him wrapped up, and Fiona had helped her move the rocking chair by the window so she could open it slightly and they could get a little cold air in the room with him close by.

Eli had taken Adam to get baby walkers for the twins, they were pricey, but it was worth it to get to see his kids walk around. "What are we doing here?" Adam asked curious. "We are getting baby walkers for the twins, now just shut up and follow me" Adam held his arms up, "Whatever you say, master"

They found the perfect baby walker. It came in two different colors. Pink and white with butterflies on it, and green and blue with safari animals. Eli was ecsatic when he saw them, _those are perfect for them_, he thought admiring the baby walkers. "Are those what we came here for? Aren't those a little...not your style?" Adam asked and Eli snapped out of a trance. "They're not for me, Adam. They are for my children" Adam just shrugged and helped Eli put a pink and white walker, and a blue and green one.

Clare finally got Logan's fever down, the poor baby made it through his first cold, and just in time to try out his new walker. Clare and Fiona were sitting on the couch, Fiona had Elizabeth on her lap, and Clare had Logan on hers. Then they heard Morty pull in the driveway. Elizabeth giggled. She always giggled when she heard Morty. Eli and Adam came in, each carrying a walker, no longer in a box.

Eli took baby Elizabeth, "come here Lizzie" he whispered barely audible and she had a big smile like Clare's on her face. He put her in the pink and white walker, she started bouncing and around as soon as she realized she was being held up she started walking.

Then he took Logan, and put him in his blue and green walker. He just stood there, not moving. Eli looked confused, then got down to Logan's height. "Come on Logan, this is the time you show us your skills" he whispered. Logan just turned his head like a confused dog. Eli stood back up. "Time. For. You. To. Walk" and then he grabbed Logan's hands and Logan started moving. _He deffinately is the best dad ever_. Clare thought.

**(I have to go forward in their lives, this chapter's taken forever to do and I'm running out of ideas, so I'm going to finish off this chapter with the twins' first birthday party)**

They were coming in couples. First it was Adam and Fiona who wanted to help get ready **(be prepared. This is when I start getting into detail) **they had to decorate the whole place in the colors, black, hot pink and deep violet, and dark blue and forest green. They had the living room decorated by spiraling streamers in different colors. By the kitchen enterance Eli and Adam had ripped different lengths of different color streamers and taped them up at the entrence. They did the same to dining room entry and the stair entry.

Clare and Fiona got the kids ready. Clare got Logan ready. She put him in a dark colored pull over, blue jeans, and blue converse. Fiona got Elizabeth ready. She put her in a hot pink skirt, black tights, dark purple converse, and a dark purple shirt. Fiona also put black birthday hats on them. They looked adorable.

About twenty minutes later, Cece and Bullfrog came, and right behind them were Helen and Glen, then the people just kept piling in. Everything was planned out and set.

They had a cake that was frosted half hot pink that said "HAPPY B-DAY LIZA" in dark purple frosting, then the other was frosted in dark blue and said "HAPPY B-DAY LOGAN" in forest green frosting.

There were four other kids there. Drew's daughter, Gigi. Dave and Alli's son, Kyler. Jenna and K.C.'s son Tyson, and Jenna and Connor's son, Jamie **(in my version, Jenna has custody of Tyson, and so Connor is his step-dad, but Jenna and Connor also have their own son)**

The party was two and a half hours long. And the twins had a lot of fun. Tyson and Liza got close. And Logan just enjoyed himself in his safari walker the whole time. So you can say there first year on earth, was pretty awesome.

**So? I spent 2 weeks on this chapter. Reviews please?**

** -SisiMarie**


	2. The Start Of School

**Second chapter time! YAY! *Fireworks* I'm a geek, I know. But hey, who isn't? Hehe. So this chapter is all about Logan and Liza starting school, their 4, and they start school with Kyler and Jamie. Enjoy chapter 2, The Start Of School. (Ps: I get strangely into detail in this chapter, *nervous* hehehe)**

Eli had to get ready for work, and he heard Clare downstairs talking to the kids. "Alright guys, you ready? Today's your first day of school-" Liza cut her off. "Mommy, I'm not ready" Clare gave her a confused look. "What do you mean, Liz?" "MY OUTFITS NOT READY" then she ran off to her room. Eli started laughing.

He saw her run by. "Morning Lizzie" he said as she ran past, she ran backwards ready to run again and said, "Morning daddy" and ran to her room. Eli finished getting dress, and heard a big bang come from Liza's room.

She was on the floor throwing clothes everywhere. She had hit a tall dark purple lamp she kept by her door. Now there was a black tshirt on the hot pink lamp shade **(have you seen a theme going, by any chance?)**. She finally picked out a nice "first day of school outfit. And she pushed her dad out of her room so she could get ready then.

She came out 5 minutes later. She had chose a black skirt that fluffed a little so it didn't touch her legs, she had picked a hot pink tank top to wear under a dark purple 3/4 inch sleeve cardigan. She had a fingerless hot pink on one hand, and dark purple on the other hand. She wore leggings that reached her calves that were half dark purple, half hot pink, along with knee high black converse, and she had clare put a black and hot pink bow in her dark chocolate hair.

_She's so beautiful, she's starting to look so much like Eli_. Clare thought admiring her daughter. When she was a baby she had look like Clare, she had auburn curls, and blue eyes just like Clare's.

Logan had been the dude who never wore more than one color. For the first day of school, he had chose a plain, forest green sweatshiurt to wear over his forest green tshirt, forest green shorts, and forest green converse. "Ever heard of too much of the same color?" Liza asked with a smirk. "Ever heard of too annoying?" Logan shot back with a straight face.

_My god, Logan's starting to look so much like Clare. _Eli was admiring the blueness of Logan's eyes, and how his hair started curling like Clare's had. Then he thought _funny, when he was a baby he looked so much like me. And Liza used to look so much like Clare. God things change fast. _

"Time for school" Clare grabbed Logan's black backpack, and Liza's dark purple shoulder back, and then pecked them all on the cheek **(Including Eli) **and they ran to Morty. Liza jumped on her Black and hot pink carseat and Logan sat on his black and green carseat. **(just a little note, Logan is tall like Eli(so he's tall for his age) while Liza is short like Clare) **

***When they get to the school***

Eli pulled into the school parking lot, and as soon as she stood up, Eli helped her out, Logan just stepped out easily. "So this is school eh?" Liza asked looking around. "Yup" Eli answered then they walked into the school.

They were in the same class, they had a feeling that would happen, there's only 2 preschool classes. When they walked in, Connor was with Jamie, while talking to Dave while Alli was with Kyler. There were kids crying everywhere you looked, then they saw the teacher, she was looking at them.

"Hi" she greeted and got down to their height. "I'm Kyla" she said and held her hand out. "I'm Logan" Logan greeted her. "Hi Logan" then she looked at Liza "and you are...?" Liza just smiled. _Wow, I never thought I'd see the day when my daughter was actually shy_. Eli was in utter shock. "She's-" "I'm Liza" she had cut Logan off. "Her fullname's Elizabeth, she just goes by Liza" Eli explained seeing the teacher's confusion while looking for her name, "Oh..okay, thank you...Mr. Goldsworthy?" she wanted to make sure she said his name right, "Just call me Eli" he corrected her then got down to the kids' height and hugged them one at a time. Then whispered, "I'll be back around 3 to pick you guys up" "Okay, dad" Logan said and ran off to the two boys he actually knew. "Love you Liza" he said and stood up. "Love you..."

Once all the parents left, Kyla had everyone get in a big circle. Liza sat by a girl in a light pink dress and white Mary Janes, she had light brown hairl, and her hair was tied back with a bow that matched her dress. And she sat by a boy who was wearing a blue polo shirt, black jeans, and blue converse. He had spiky black hair and amazing ice blue eyes.

"I like your converse" he had complimented her. She felt her cheeks get warm. Those converse were nothing but black knee highs with one shoes laces being hot pink and the other dark purple. "Um...thanks" she rubbed the back of her neck nervously. The boy smirked. "I'm Jason" he said, she hadn't noticed it, but he had an earring in one of his ears. "Liza" she had her lips pressed together into a smile after she said it.

"Alright kids, were gonna play a game" Liza and Jason groaned in unison. Then looked at each other Jason smiling a little, toothy smile and Liza just smirked. "Were gonna introduce ourselves, I'll start. My name is Kyla, and I like horses. Now, I think we'll start with one of our two groaners" she looked at Liza, and Liza's heart started to race.

"I'm Liza, and I like Black Veil Brides" Jason smirked. Then Jason went, "I'm Jason, and I also like Black Veil Brides" then Liza smirked. It took 5 kids to get to Logan. "I'm Logan, and I like sketching" then Kyler went "I'm Kyler, I like skateboarding" after that they got to Jamie. "I'm Jamie, I like swimming" after that there were 6 other kids, then they got to the girl in the light pink, she had some what of an english accent. "I'm Rachel, and I like puppies" then they were done and they had to choose tables to sit at.

As soon as Liza sat down, Jason sat down next to her. "Hey Liza" he sat down as he said it. "Hey Jason, look, I don't address people by first name, not even my brother, so what's your last name?" He looked shocked, "Well, if I tell you mine, you gotta tell me yours" "Deal" she shrugged. "Waters" "Waters eh? I like that" he chuckled. "Whats yours?" "Goldsworthy" "Well Goldsworthy, I think me and you are gonna do just fine together"


	3. Discontinuing A Goldsworthy Life (Sorry)

**Hey guys. I'm really sorry to say but...I'm discontinuing A Goldsworthy life. But I'm going to do something awesome...if its awesome to you guys that is. And make the story go forward 10 years to when the kids start freshman year at Degrassi. I'm gonna change the title to ****The Goldsworthy Kids**** and there gonna be the same kids. I hope you guys enjoy it, sorry for the change in stories. I'll try to get the first chapter for ****The Goldsworthy Kids**** up today. Enjoy it.**

**The Dragon Gal (Sisi Marie)**


End file.
